


Between Friends

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Mila Babicheva, Bisexual Yuri Plisetsky, Dom Mila Babicheva, Eventual Smut, Exploration, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Yuri and Mila are underage through only the first half, both are legal age in the second half - the most explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Yuri and Mila have always been training mates, and maybe even friends. Despite some innocent exploration, nothing became of it. What happens when they kiss as adults?
Relationships: Mila Babicheva/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Between Friends

Mila looked over at Yuri from her place on the couch, the show they were watching, playing in front of them. They were hanging out in Yuri’s room at the rink. Mila stayed a few doors down, and they often hung out together when they had nothing else to do. “What’s on your mind?” she asked. “Nervous? Your junior debut is coming up soon.” Her red hair was pushed back behind her ears, her long legs curled underneath her. 

Yuri scoffed at her. “No,” he lied, wondering how she’d noticed that he had been a bit quiet tonight. He ran a hand through his blond hair, getting longer every day. “Are you nervous about your senior debut?” 

She smiled at him. “Of course. Competition is so tough. Especially for a Russian lady.” That was true enough. The field was deep. He wasn’t competing against Viktor and Georgi yet, or he might have something to say about it. “I got asked out on a date."

His head whipped around towards her. “What? By who?”

“One of the junior hockey players, Sergei.” 

“Do you want to go?”

She shrugged. “I said yes.”

The show was forgotten, and Yuri turned towards her a bit. She was just sitting there, hands in her lap, blue eyes focused on him. “You don’t seem thrilled.” Why were they talking about this anyway? It didn’t have anything to do with him.

“I don’t know. We’re homeschooled, you know, so it’s not like there are many offers,” she said. “He’s pretty hot, too, so why not.”

Yuri wasn’t sure what he thought about it. She was allowed, and it wasn’t as if he really cared, but… she was…. Mila, his rinkmate. That was it. Neither of them had been on a date before. “What if it doesn’t go well?” he asked.

“Then it doesn’t. It’s not a big deal. I want to date. So bad. Normal teenager’s date! We deserve something normal,” she said. “I want to kiss someone. How many sixteen-year-olds haven’t kissed anyone yet?”

He shook his head. “Probably more than you think. Who cares anyway?” He didn’t have any interest. Skating and doing well on the junior circuit this year was all he cared about. “Besides, you don’t turn sixteen until October.”

“Soon enough. It’s only… three months away.” Mila raised an eyebrow at him, though. “So, you don’t have any wish to start kissing and dating?” 

He shook his head. “No. Why would I? Skating is all I want.”

“You’re not curious what it’s like to kiss someone?” What was she getting at? The next thing he knew, she was scooting closer towards him. His heart started to race. “I want to kiss,” she said. “I’m curious, and I don’t want my first kiss to be with someone I barely know after one date.”

“I’m not kissing you.”

“Why not?” she asked, pouting. “We’re friends. We trust each other. Wouldn’t you rather your first kiss be with me than with someone random girl? Or guy?” 

He wasn’t sure what to think about that, but she did have a point. And it wasn’t as if Mila was ugly. She was pretty, in fact. He nodded. She scooted towards him. Before he knew it, they were leaning in towards each other, only for their heads to collide. “OW! Fuck.”

Mila groaned, rubbing her forehead. “One more time, I swear. This time, try tilting your head a bit.” He nodded, glad she was taking the lead because he wouldn’t have known what to do and would probably have kicked her out. Why was he doing this anyway? 

This time, he did as he was told, and they both tilted their heads a bit. Slowly, gently, their lips pressed against each other’s. The kiss was short. As quickly as they had kissed, they pulled away. They were still pretty close, though. Her lips had been soft, and his heart was still racing? Had they really just kissed? Mila was his first.

“I think… that wasn’t enough,” she said, nibbling on her lip in a bit. Despite the nervous gesture, her blue eyes looked less nervous and unsure now. “I think we should do that one more time. For practice.” He nodded, and they were leaning together again, scooting a bit closer. Their lips touched again but this time, they didn’t pull away.

Her lips were soft. They felt good. She must have thought the same thing because she wasn’t stopping him. Their lips moving together. He was making out with Mila… and he liked it. It felt good. She felt good. He wasn’t sure how long they kissed, but eventually, they both pulled away. His breathing was labored, and looking up at her, so was hers.

“Wow, that was not bad,” she said. “That was pretty good.” He nodded, unable to speak. “Thanks. I’m glad my first kiss was with you.” She gave him a good-natured punch in the arm. 

He rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither one of them mentioned the kiss again. It was just a thing that happened between them, and they went back to being training partners, just like they had been before. At first, he had been worried that it would have made things weird, kissing one of your rinkmates like that, but it hadn’t. He didn’t think about her any differently, either. She was still just… Mila. If she thought differently about him, she didn’t act like it.

Mila dated, though not as much as she would like. Sergei turned out to be an asshole, which Yuri could have predicted, but she hadn’t asked his opinion. With both of them working hard, competing and training, they hadn’t as much time to hang out as they did during the offseason. That was just how things were.

Yuri had nearly forgotten about the kiss at all until the week after his fourteenth birthday. He had lost Junior Worlds, but just a by a brief margin to Guang-hong Ji of China. It wouldn’t happen again. There was a knock on his door. When he opened up the door, it was Mila standing there, wearing a cute dress, and holding up a small, chocolate cake. “Happy Birthday. I know you were at a competition over your birthday, so I figured…” She shrugged.

Mila shoved her way in before he could tell her to fuck off. He wouldn’t have, though. She had chocolate. “Didn’t you have a date tonight?” He noticed the dress - short, blue, and a little tight. It wasn’t something she’d wear to see him, even celebrating his birthday. 

“I did. He stood me up. I called him three times, and then I said fuck it all and decided to come here since you didn’t really get to celebrate your birthday,” she said setting the cake down on his table. “It’s been a while since we’ve hung out anyway.” Without letting him say anything, she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and cut the cake into four pieces. She went back into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of forks and plates, before coming over and putting one on each plate.

Mila held up one plate, got a piece on a fork on and held it out to him. “Eat.” He shook his head. He didn’t want her feeding him. “Come on, try a bite.” She then almost shoved the forkful of cake into his mouth, forcing him to eat it. It actually wasn’t bad.

As soon as he’d swallowed, he grabbed the plate from her hands. “Fine, I’ll eat it. Fuck…” She seemed quite pleased with her herself. “You know if Yakov finds out about this, especially with you going to Worlds in two weeks.”

“He doesn’t have to find out.” She winked at him. They ate the cake in relative silence before moving over to the couch. He hadn’t turned off the show he’d been watching, and he wasn’t sure what was going on. As she lounged on the couch, her dress sliding up her thighs, she gave a heavy sigh and leaned in a bit closer to him. A melancholy look crossed her face.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“I thought I’d be on a date with a hot guy, making out in his car,” she said, shrugging, “or in the movie theater. Yet, obviously, he thought I wasn’t worth his time.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Quit bitching,” he said. “You’ve made out enough. You’ll find another guy.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she said. “I don’t feel like I’ve made out that much, though, at least not with a good guy. I mean, Sergei used to practically shove his tongue down my throat.” He gave her a confused look. That didn’t sound like the way french kissing was supposed to work. He had always thought it was supposed to be more… mutual with less shoving involved.

“If you wanted to make out tonight, you could have just asked,” Yuri said. Mila looked over at him. “What? It’s not the first time we’ve kissed. It’s no big deal.”

A bright smile crossed her face. “I hadn’t thought about that. You’re a guy. You’re pretty hot. Why not? Besides, at least you won’t try to force yourself on me. Even though, I could take you.” She smirked, but before he could give her a snappy comeback, her lips were on his and he forgot what it was he was going to say. 

Yuri had forgotten how soft her lips were, and she was leaned up against him this time. There was less awkwardness, no bumping this time. Their lips had found each other easily. Somehow, his hand drifted onto her shoulder. He wasn’t sure when. At some point, they stopped kissing, gathering their breath for a bit. Mila snuggled into him. After a few minutes, Mila’s hand drifted to his neck, and she brought him down into another kiss.

Not that Yuri had any more experience kissing, but she was good at it. He knew she had more experience, and if he was the one who got to take a bit of advantage of that, then that was more than fine with him. She turned her body into his, deepening the kiss. He moaned into the kiss, his half-hard cock twitching in between them. She gently slipped her tongue into his mouth, giving him time to draw back. He moaned instead and returned the favor.

Yuri had no idea what he was doing, and he was letting Mila take lead on this. It was his first real make-out session. Well, it was only his second time kissing anyone. She didn’t seem to be complaining, though, because she was continuing to kiss him, pressing her body up against his. That felt really good. Her soft breasts were pressed up against his chest, one hand slipped around his side. He drifted his hand down her back, not sure what to do with his hands. Eventually, it drifted down to her ass, the dress barely covered it now.

Mila moaned into the kiss, pressing herself into him even more. He moaned again, and sensing she liked what he was doing, he kept his hand on her ass. She could stay as long as she wanted if she was going to keep kissing him like this, but she pulled back. A smile was on her lips. “You’re a quick learner, Yuratchka,” she told him. She spread his legs a bit wider, allowing her to eliminate any remaining space between them.

“I think if you didn’t like my kissing, you wouldn’t be making out with me, Milochka,” he said, using her own diminutive if she insisted on using his. Mila just laughed, though, and brought him down for another kiss. She moved the hand on her chest around as she slipped her tongue into his mouth again, reaching it around to the hand on her ass. He thought she would move it, but she simply squeezed his hand. He moaned into the kiss as he squeezed her ass. He hadn’t noticed until tonight that she had a very nice one. She moved that hand up to his neck, the other hand bringing it to his other hand. She brought it up to her chest, putting it on the side of her breast.

That elicited another moan, and he was getting very hard. Mila’s long, slim body pressed completely up against him, her shapely ass, and those breasts, fuck… This was almost too much for his fourteen-year-old brain to process. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer they kissed, but eventually, she pulled away again. He was so hard it hurt, but he didn’t want to ask her to take care of that. Wasn’t that his problem? “I need to go,” she said. “Happy Birthday.” She pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips with a smile before getting up. She straightened her dress, and Yuri couldn’t help but watch her hands as they moved. She winked at him again before leaving. 

Moaning, Yuri unzipped his pants, putting a hand around his cock. With a couple of quick strokes, he came with a cry on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, it was out of Yuri’s mind. He didn’t obsess over it, and Mila didn’t seem to, either. They were training mates again, just like before. She came over a couple of times that summer, and both times they ended up making out, their hands exploring each other’s bodies. He wasn’t sure which part of her he liked more, her mouth, her breasts, or her ass. She had given him his first hickey, and he had even given her one, too.

As usual, it passed, though, and they hadn’t made out since the summer. He never missed her, not like that anyway. They still saw each other plenty. 

He had a great second (and final) junior season - completely undefeated except for bronze at Senior Nationals. That was to be expected, though. He was never going to beat Viktor and Georgi in his senior debut. He had won Junior Worlds, beating Gaung-hong. He would be moving up to Seniors next year, and once again, he had not celebrated his birthday.

There was a knock on the door. Groaning, he got up only to see Mila there. Before he had a chance to slam the door in her face, she pushed her way in. “Entertain me, Yuri!”

“Bored?” He asked as he watched her flop on the couch.

“How could you tell?” 

He sat down next to her. “Call it a hunch.” He looked over at her. “Another canceled date?” She was dressed in a short, tight skirt, and a low cut top that gave a great view of her chest. 

Mila shook her head. “No, I was on a date, but he turned to be boring,” she said. “We had nothing in common, and he didn’t seem interested in me at all.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Are you going to kick me out?”

“Nah, you can stay, I guess,” he said. They watched television for a while, Mila curling up into his side. At some point, she smiled over at him, and before he knew it, their lips were coming together. It had been a while, several months. He hadn’t missed kissing her, but it was nice to be doing it nonetheless. He wasn’t sure why they were kissing now, but he wasn’t about to turn down a makeout session with a hot girl.

Mila slid in between his legs, pressing herself closer to him as she gently slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, eagerly accepting her as he wrapped his arms around her. He remembered last time, and slowly drifted one hand down to her ass, squeezing it, which elicited a moan from her. Another hand drifted to her breast, gently squeezing it as she had shown him last time they had done this. She moaned again and pulled back.

For a moment, Yuri thought he may have done something wrong - until she pulled her top over her head. He stared at her breasts. They had never taken their clothes off for each other before, but he was not complaining. The next minute, she reached her hands around and undid her bra, throwing it to the floor. He eagerly eyed her breasts. They looked so much better without the clothes on over them. She reached out, taking his hand and putting it to her bare breast. Yuri moaned, squeezing it lightly, locking eyes with her as he caressed it. She moaned. 

“Mmm, you’ve never pushed, and I always trust that you know where we stand with each other,” Mila told him, “so I figured you deserved a treat.”

“They’re gorgeous.”

She chuckled before moaning again as he ran his thumb over her nipple, filing that way for future notice. She quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt, pushing it over his head and throwing it away. “Fair play.” She smirked before leaning into him, and he erased the distance, meeting her lips in the middle. She didn’t make any move to move his hand that was on her ass underneath her skirt, so he left it there, squeezing it again as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He kept playing with her breasts, causing Mila to run her nails down his bare chest. 

Yuri wondered how long she would stay, but he lost track of time as they kissed. His cock was getting harder by the minute, and he wasn’t sure that it was possible for him to get much harder. With his hands on her breasts and ass, her mouth doing delicious things to his, it was hard not to be aroused. Mila pulled back, a small smile on her face. “Do you need help with that?” she asked. “I feel bad that I give you one sometimes and don’t help you out with it.”

“Huh? Oh. Um, no, it’s fine, I -” Yuri took care of it himself. It was only natural when he was making out with a hot girl that he would get a hard-on. 

“No, really, let me.” She smiled at him, moving down as she unzipped his jeans. He could swear that his heart was just going to come out of his chest as she pushed down his jeans and his briefs, revealing his now very hard cock. “Mmm, wow, not bad, Yuri.” He watched as she licked up his cock, causing him to moan as he tried to keep his hips still. She kissed and licked around the tip of his cock, teasing him a bit before she took his cock into her mouth.

There was something incredibly erotic about watching his cock disappear into her pretty, pink mouth. She bobbed up and down, eyes locked with his as she brought her hands to play with his balls. He rocked his hips up into her mouth on instinct. It felt so good, what she was doing. He had heard that it did, but he had no idea how good it really felt. He was not going to last long at his rate. She had practiced this before, that was for sure. He watched as one hand disappeared in between her legs. Fuck, was she fingering herself as she was giving him a blowjob? How was he supposed to deal with this?

“Fuck, Mila, I -” Her mouth kept going on his cock, taking more as she worked her mouth and hands on it. She wasn’t pulling back. “I’m going to come.” She sucked harder, her hand moving faster in between her legs. He was done, and with a quick buck of his hips, he was coming, calling out her name as he came right down her throat. It was the hottest sight he’d ever seen. She managed to swallow most of it as she pulled herself off his cock. Her hand was still moving in between her legs, and she was gasping and moaning before she came too, Yuri watching in amazement.

Mila got up, grabbing a towel from the kitchen, before wiping both of them off. Yuri couldn’t say a word as she slid right in between his legs again. “Wow, that was…” he said, his voice failing him again. “Sorry, I didn’t last long…”

“I wouldn’t have expected you to,” she said.

Yuri wasn’t sure how to put it into words, how arousing it had been watching her finger herself as she’d sucked him off. His first sexual experience… he had a lot of firsts with Mila, and he had to say, that it wasn’t that bad. Sure, they weren’t dating and were never going to be. She was right. He knew where they stood with each other. She was still leaning against him, her bare breasts pressed up against his chest. 

“Are you leaving?” he asked, wondering if they were done for tonight after that.

“I can, but I don’t have to,” she said. “I was having fun.” She smiled at him. “Come here, kitten.” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into another kiss. He was not complaining, and she was deepening the kiss. His hands were on her body before he knew what was going on. He hoped she stayed a bit later today since she was going to be on a date. Tonight, he was more than happy to take advantage of the fact that it hadn’t worked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next season had been interesting, to say the least. He had met Otabek, and the two had become fast friends. Mila had become quite interested in him, and by Worlds, the two were dating. He hated it. He had never had a problem with anyone dating Mila (though she had a terrible taste in guys, but that was beside the point). They had dated for a lot longer than he would have liked, and he was more grateful that he would have wanted to admit when they broke up. After that, Yuri was suprised when she started dating Sara Crispino. Sara’s brother hadn’t been that thrilled, but he seemed to like Mila better than most of Sara’s suitors. He liked that much better for some reason.

By the time Yuri was eighteen, he had won an Olympic medal, world medals, European titles, Russian National titles… career-wise, he was right where he wanted to be and planned to keep going. Another positive thing was that, now that he was a Senior, his birthday no longer fell on any important competitions, and he had actually gotten to celebrate it. The offseason had come, and Yuri was ready to relax for a bit before getting back to training, especially since he had just moved into a place of his own. Lilia and Viktor had thought he was too young, but he didn’t give a shit. He needed his own space. 

There was a knock on the door, and he found Mila was at the door. “Hey, tiger! Can I come in?” Knowing if he didn’t, she would come in anyway, he let her in. They hadn’t hung out much in the past few years. He hated to say that he missed her coming over and watching stuff with him. She wasn’t dressed special, so not a date, although now that he recalled, Sara was in Italy still.

They found themselves on the couch again, Mila leaning into him as she always had when they had been younger. He had forgotten how soft her body was. Putting it out of his mind, he went to put his arm around her, make himself a bit more comfortable. As she snuggled into him a bit more, his hand brushed against her breasts. Yeah, he remembered touching them… they had been very soft and had felt very good in his hand. The moans that she used to make….

Mila looked up at him. He was a lot taller than her now. For a moment, they looked at each other, and then they were kissing. It had been years, but the feeling of her soft lips was familiar. Before, it had all been innocent exploration, but something felt different about the way Mila was kissing him now. The kiss wasn’t innocent, but hungry, and she was quickly deepening the kiss, slipping her tongue into his eager mouth - and Yuri wanted it, wanted her. 

Mila’s girlfriend’s face flashed into his mind, and he pulled away. “What about Sara?” Yuri said, his faces mere inches from hers. 

“We’re agreeing to see other people,” she said, and that was all the answer he needed. They were kissing hungrily again, one hand fondling her breasts and the other going to her ass, pulling her closer to her him. He wanted to feel every inch of her. “Bedroom.” It was an order, and he let her pull him back towards his bedroom and push him on his bed.

Yuri found her confidence hot and loved how she pushed him around. She pulled her shirt off, and he helped her out by removing his own. She straddled his hips as she removed her bra, freeing her breasts and causing Yuri’s cock to twitch. She scooted up a bit, her breasts right in front of his face, so so close he could… “Suck,” she ordered. Yuri stared at her for a moment. “Suck.” Her voice was a little more forceful, he obeyed without question.

Yuri kissed the nearest breast before gently taking the nipple in his mouth. Mila’s hand came up, cradling his head a bit as he sucked on her breast. She let out a moan. “Mmm, fuck… that is so good, kitten. You’re very good at this,” she said. He had never thought about sucking on Mila’s breasts, but fuck, he would do it as much as she wanted.

Mila pulled her breast out of his mouth, shifting slightly and putting her other breast in front of him. He obediently latched on and began to suck, causing Mila to moan. “Good boy,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. He brought one of his hands up, caressing her breast as he continued to suck. She moaned, and then pulled away from him, sliding down a bit and kissing him. He eagerly kissed her back, running a hand down her back and grasping her ass. 

Mila moaned into the kiss, running her nails down his chest until she reached the hem of his pants. She pulled away slightly from their kiss. “You haven’t ever…” she asked. Yuri shook his head. He hadn’t ever dated, not really, let alone have sex. The most he had ever done was with Mila - the only things he had ever done was with her. He had thought maybe him and Otabek one day, but… that hadn’t happened since he and Mila had broken up, and he didn’t know if it was ever going to. “Do you want to?”

Yuri nodded. He had never thought about going any farther with Mila and had been fine with what they had done before - kissing and touching, mostly, though she had given him a blowjob or two. They were both older now, though, and she was obviously offering. He was more than willing to accept. They had always understood each other, and despite the fact that she annoyed him sometimes, he enjoyed being around her more than he would admit. 

Mila smiled and kissed him again, her hand going to the front of pajama pants, palming his quickly hardening cock. One of his hands played with her breasts with the other continued to caress her ass. She moaned into the kiss before pulling away. She got off the bed, and for a moment, Yuri was worried that she had changed her mind - until she pulled her off her shorts. She was wearing a pair of black, lacy underwear and those quickly disappeared too and she was standing gloriously naked. He started to move, to take off his own clothes but Mila shook her finger at him.

“I didn’t say you could move, kitten,” she said, a slight warning tone in her voice. He laid back down, and she got back on the bed, pulling off his pants. She smirked at him as she crawled up, slipping his briefs off. Now they were both naked, and it seemed as if this was really going to happen. She came face-to-face with his cock. “Mmm, I forgot how nice this was…. It’s even better now.” He felt a sense of anticipation as she ran her hands along his thighs.

Mila looked up at him as she licked at his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking his cock into her mouth. He moaned, rocking his hips up into her mouth. “Fuck, Mila…” Well, he supposed that would happen soon enough. He watched his cock disappearing into her mouth, her pretty mouth as she swirled and licked and sucked… He reached his hand down, entangling it in her short hair as he rocked his hips up into her mouth. He moaned, and as she continued to work her mouth, he felt himself getting closer. “Mila, yes, more, please…”

Mila pulled herself off his cock, ignoring the hand that he had in her hair. He dropped it down to her shoulders, a bit disappointed that she had stopped. He remembered coming in her mouth before and would have loved to repeat that. “No, not yet, kitten,” he said, crawling up towards him. “When you come, it’s going to be inside me.” His cock got even harder with that. She was going to be the death of him.

She gave him a long, lingering kiss and he could taste himself on her lips. He was moving his hands to her breasts, but she slapped them away. “Move down a bit farther. It’s time to take care of me a bit.” He did as she asked, a bit unsure of what she was asking, but then she moved up. She put his face in between her legs, and he was looking upwards. “Time to return the favor kitten.” She lowered herself a bit, and he pressed a kiss to her folds, before starting to lick. She moaned, instructing him on how to lick and suck to properly eat her out.

Yuri would do this any time she wanted. It was wonderful, hearing her moans as he licked and sucked at her clit. She rocked her hips into his mouth, and he grabbed her hips, trying to get his tongue as far into her as he could. Her moans increased in pitch. “Fuck, Yura, stop, stop please…” He ignored her, and she moaned again before slapping him on his shoulder as she forced herself up. “You’re a very quick learner, but you need to learn to follow directions.”

Yuri fought back an argument but nodded. She wanted to be in charge, that was fine. He was more than happy to comply. In fact, he hadn’t ever had a problem not doing what she wanted when it came to the physical side of their relationship. “I’m sorry,” he said.

She smiled at him as she moved down again, kissing him firmly on the lips. “Good boy. You’re forgiven.” She kissed him again, and his hands went for her breasts, playing with them. He loved the weight of them in his hands, how soft they were. He loved the moans she made as they were kissing with his hands caressing them, thumbs brushing across her nipples. “I said I wanted you to come inside me, and I’m getting pretty close,” she explained, breaking the kiss. “I know you are, too. That’s why I stopped you. You were always a pretty quick learner.”

Yuri smirked. “I could have told you that.” She gave him a light slap on his chest before moving her hand down as a thought occurred to him. “Uh, what about -”

Mila silenced him with a kiss as she grasped his cock. “I’m on the pill.” She gave a couple of light strokes as she moved down. Yuri’s heart was beating rapidly inside his chest with anticipation. She held his cock as she slowly lowered herself onto it. They both moaned as she removed her hand, lowering herself a bit more. He held her hips as she worked herself down until he was fully seated inside her. “Fuck, you feel so good inside me, Yura, so deep,” she said, her nails digging into his chest. Then she started to move, grinding her hips on his cock. Yuri moaned, gripping her hips tightly. “Fuck, so tight, Mila,” he said. He wasn’t sure whose moans and swearing were hers and whose were his own because the sounds blended together as she worked. She moved her hips, switching from bouncing to grinding. It was driving him mad. He moved his hands up to her breasts, grabbing them as she rode him. 

Mila moved down, capturing his hips in a passionate kiss. He moved his hands, putting them around her and pulling her closer as they devoured each other with their mouths. He was fairly certain there was nothing better than his cock buried deep inside her. She knew what she was doing, too, and it was driving him mad. 

Mila broke the kiss, moving her lips down, kissing his jaw before moving her lips to his neck. She kissed his neck, before starting to nip, lick and suck. Yuri moaned, dragging his nails down her back with one hand, the other moving to her ass, gripping it as her hips worked on his cock. Her nails were digging into his chest. They would both have marks on them tomorrow. 

It felt like it wasn’t long enough before he was ready to come, and judging by her moans as she worked on the other side of his neck, she was close, too. She pulled away from his neck, moving her head up so that she was looking at him. “Are you close?” she asked. He nodded. She slowed down the movement of her hips a bit, trying to prolong it a bit more. He just wanted to slam up into her, but she was in charge. 

Yuri put his lips on her neck, dragging them down before he started licking and sucking on her neck. He wanted to make sure that she had marks on her neck, too. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out, but soon, he felt Mila’s breath quickening and then she was coming, her body clenching around his cock as she moaned and called out his name. With one quick thrust, he was coming with her, long and hard inside her. 

After they were both spent, Mila slowly slipped off him, curling up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. “Well, we definitely need to do _that_ again,” she said. He simply nodded, unable to speak, but he definitely agreed. It would be a shame if this was the only time they ever fucked.

Then he remembered - Sara and a feeling of guilt. “What about Sara?”

“What about her?” Mila sounded frustrated. “Look, we were having problems, and we decide to see other people for a while. I am free to fuck you or whoever else I want. Right now, I want to fuck you.”

“Don’t get so fucking sensitive,” Yuri asked. “I only meant what is going to happen to whatever this is when - or if - you two get back together?”

Mila shrugged. “I don’t see why this has to stop unless we want it to,” she said. “But who knows what the future brings. Maybe we’ll get sick of each other. But if not…” She looked up at him. “I don’t see why I can’t tell her that I want to explore this as much as I want to get back with her.” He nodded, and she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. “What about Otabek?”

Now it was his turn to be moody. “What about him? We’re just friends.”

“Oh, please,” she said with a laugh. “No one believes it. You have always been something… different, something special. I used to get so jealous. Most of the figure skating community expects you to be dating soon, and the fans think you are already.” A small smile crossed her face. “It was why we broke up.” 

Yuri looked down at her in shock. “What? Really?” He was concentrating on the fact that he had been at least partially responsible for them breaking up, which gave him conflicted feelings, instead of the fact that everyone thought they should be dating.

Mila nodded. “Yeah. We were together for almost two years, remember? Things were pretty serious, for both of us… or I thought, but I always felt like you were… something more to him,” she said. She shrugged her shoulders again. “I knew you hated us being together, too, and that was another thing that got between us. I used to get off on it, but Otabek hated it and your feelings always came first.”

“I - I had no idea. He just told me that it ran its course.”

“He was right, in a way,” she said. 

“What happened with Sara?”

Mila was silent for a moment. “I don’t know, just… we’ve been fighting, and long-distance things are hard. Otabek moved here to train with Yakov after Viktor retired, so that was different. I thought she was going to move here, but she decided to stay with her coach, training with Mickey and Emil…” She looked a bit sad. “I just… I don’t know. We needed some space from each other. I guess that worked out, though.”

Yuri chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said, wondering what would have happened after the kiss on the couch if she and Sara hadn’t been broken up.

“What about Otabek, then, hmm?”

“Mila - “

“Come on, kitten, it’s just me,” she said. “You can talk to me.”

He really didn’t want to, though. “He’s had time to talk to me about it.”

“You could talk to him, too.” No, because then Otabek could say no. He didn’t want to risk the friendship, or that look in his eyes that would tell him that he was wrong, that they were all wrong. “Fine, we won’t talk about that. Let’s talk about… Oh! You know since we’ve agreed to do this again,” Mila said, changing the subject. “I have a couple of ideas.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, a finger moving down his chest. “You would look very pretty tied up,” she said, and he felt his blood going south again. The idea of being tied up was oddly thrilling for some reason and having Mila have complete control over him was even more exciting. “And… if you’re interested, I have a strap on at my place.”

“Yes. Fuck yes, please,” he said. He could picture Mila with a strap on, fucking into him and yep… he was definitely getting hard again.

Mila smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, sliding down his body. “Mmm, look at what we have here.” Soon, she was taking his cock in her hands, stroking it to get it a bit harder before slipping her lips around it and beginning to suck. Yes, Mila sucking his cock was definitely one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He put his hands in her hair, rocking his hips up into her mouth. 

As soon as he was hard and aching, she was moving off of his cock again. “Move over.” Obediently, he moved off to the side of the bed, allowing Mila to get in the middle. She spread her legs and then motioned for him. “Come here, kitten.” He got in between her legs, moaning at the sight of her spread before him. “Thought you’d appreciate something different. Fuck me, Yuri.” 

Yuri got himself into position, using his hand to steady himself before he slowly pressed himself inside her. Mila moaned, her hands going to his hips, urging him on. He brought himself out, slowly pressing himself in, repeating until he was buried deep within her. “Fuck, Mila…” She felt so good around his cock. He didn’t think he’d get used to it.

“Oh, Yuri, baby, so good…” She said. “Move, kitten.” 

Seemingly always willing to obey, Yuri started slowly thrusting himself inside her. He wanted to remember this night, everything about it, as long as he could. Mila moaned as Yuri brought himself out, and thrusted back in, each time meeting his thrusts with a rock of her hips. She was amazing, and he wanted to do nothing but keep himself here, buried in her forever.

Leaning forward as he thrusted in her, he captured her lips in a rough kiss. She grabbed one of his hands from her hips, putting them on her breasts. He gripped them hard as he felt Mila’s legs warm around his waist. Fuck, if anything he felt even deeper inside her now. He sped up his thrusts, thrusting her harder and faster inside her.

She broke the kiss. Her hand was on his ass, squeezing it. “Yes, you fuck me so good, kitten,” she said. “Don’t stop, please.” Yuri had no intentions to. 

Yuri wished he could hold out longer, but he was getting close. Judging by Mila’s moans, she was, too. “Mila, I’m - “ She nodded, and with a few hard thrusts, he was coming long and hard inside her, a cry on his lips. Kissing him roughly, her body shuddered as she came around him.

Yes, they were definitely doing this again.

Yuri nearly collapsed on top of her, careful to pull himself out before laying next to her. Mila cuddled into him, her long legs easily wrapping around him again. “Fuck…” he said, wrapping his arms around her, his breathing still labored.

“My thoughts exactly.”

“How annoyed do you think my neighbors are?” 

Mila laughed. “I don’t know, but I think they’ll live,” she said. “But I don’t have plans tonight. We can definitely test their limits a bit.” He smirked, looking at the marks on her neck, knowing that her hips and back also had marks, too. His chest, neck, back, and hips probably had marks, too. In fact, he wouldn’t doubt it. He hoped Mila left a lot of marks on him.

“Hmm, what are you suggesting?”

“We’re both off tomorrow. I don’t have plans. I don’t see any reason why I can’t stay.” Mila ran a hand down his chest. “All night. We can have a _lot_ of fun.” He sealed that with a kiss. He hoped that he wouldn’t get complaints come Monday morning, but part of him though the memories of Mila riding his cock and her legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked into her… He would be more than fine if there were.


End file.
